


Daddy's Little Girl pt. 7

by regina_cordibus_vestris



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [7]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, mob!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_cordibus_vestris/pseuds/regina_cordibus_vestris
Summary: Teaser:The pain felt nice. It was real. It dragged you to the moment. Every time your hand hit the punching bag, the pain pushed away the memories.But as you kept going it stopped working. So you hit harder and faster, in a desperate attempt to make all the voices go away. You were caught in this hell of images and voices and the feeling of Demitrie’s hands on your wrists.Tears began to form in your eyes slowly.Your blood was spattered over the punching bag. You didn’t even notice. Blood was creeping up your hands colouring your hands red.The voices sounded mocking in your head. But somewhere on the other side of them there was something else. You couldn’t hear it. Not quite. But it grew louder. It was your name. Someone was calling your name. When you realized it was Tom’s voice and that he was in this room behind you, you stopped hitting the punching bag.Instead you held it between your hands and leaned you head against it for a moment. This is when the tears began to stream down your face.“Y/N, What happened?” Tom sounded shocked.





	Daddy's Little Girl pt. 7

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I took so long updating this, I'm not really in the best place right now, hope ya understand <3

-

You woke up in cold sweat.

You immediately jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. As you threw up, tears fell. You were sobbing between waves of puke.

_It was a nightmare._ You told yourself. _Nothing but a nightmare._

It had been a bad nightmare. Images of Greek men looking at you with greedy eyes flashed before your eyes, only interrupted by an ever repeating feeling of Demitri holding you down against your will.

You had never been raped. If a man came too close for your likening you’d always been able to make him back off. But you feared rape. This fear came from your fear of lack of control. Someone forcing themselves on you and you not being physically able to make your own decision about it, the thought was a living hell to you.

When the puking stopped and you were but a girl crying on the bathroom floor of an expensive house, you felt restlessness kick in.

You stood up, drank a grass of water and whipped away your tears.

You grabbed your gym clothes and changed without even bothering to look at the time.

At this moment you couldn’t care less about whether it was 3 in the morning or 3 in the afternoon. You just wanted to hit something.

And so you ran through the Holland estate all the way down the stairs until you reached the gym in the basement.

You went straight for the boxing station and began hitting the punching bag with zero concern for how your hands would feel.

The pain felt nice. It woke you up. It was real. It dragged you to the moment. Every time your hand hit the punching bag, the pain pushed away the memories of your night mare.

But as you kept going it stopped working. So you hit harder and faster, in a desperate attempt to make all the voices of your dream go away. You were caught in this hell of images and voices and the feeling of Demitrie’s hands on your wrists.

Tears began to form in your eyes slowly.

Your blood was spattered over the punching bag. You didn’t even notice. Blood was creeping up your hands colouring your hands red.

The voices of your dream sounded mocking in your head. But somewhere on the other side of them there was something else. You couldn’t hear it. Not quite. But it grew louder. It was your name. Someone was calling your name. When you realized it was Tom’s voice and that he was in this room behind you, you stopped hitting the punching bag.

Instead you held it between your hands and leaned you head against it for a moment. This is when the tears began to stream down your face.

“Y/N, What happened?” Tom sounded shocked.

You turned around to look at him. He was wearing a pair of red loose gym shorts and a white wife beater.

You didn’t answer him.

Instead of pressing on, he found a pair of bandages from a cabinet.

But before he could reach for your bleeding hands, you hand put your hands against his chest letting your head fall to his shoulder. Tom’s shirt would get stained, but he didn’t care. It wouldn’t be the first time the maid had had to clean blood off of his clothes. Tom wrapped his arms around you letting you cry as much as you needed. About 10 minutes had passed when you finally spoke.

“It was a nightmare.” You felt so embarrassed that something as simple as a bad dream, could give you a meltdown like this.

“Must have been a bad one…” Tom stated slowly.

“It was horrible” you whispered.

“How much sleep have you had since… since you know… _that_ night?”

“First night I’ve slept since your hotel room.” You sniffed.

Tom looked down at you. He looked sad.

Tom thought for a moment. He had an idea. Not exactly something he would advertise… if Harrison knew… well, he’d send Tom a look of disappointment and then try and talk Tom’s dad into taking the business back. Tom had accepted that he trusted you, he couldn’t fight himself on that anymore, but he was going to ask Harrison to keep an impartial eye on you. This idea of his was a little much, but seeing you like this? It felt horrible, you hitting the punching bag making your own blood spatter across it. You were in his arms shaking and he couldn’t ignore it.

“You can sleep in my bed if you want to? I mean it worked on Crete right? And I promise I’ll wake you if I think you’re dreamin’” his voice was slightly shaky.

“I told you not to trust me” you said with a darkness in your tone.

“Y/N you can’t fake what I’ve seen. All the shit you’ve done, you can’t fake it. If you did, you’d deserve an Oscar.” He looked into your eyes. “I know you’re fully capable of taking care of yourself, but please will you let me help you?”

His eyes, oh his fucking eyes. They were a trap. Looking into his eyes was like sliding into oblivion. Looking past your reflection was looking into his soul. His soul was there on the other side of his eyes greeting you as you fell, fell into his form, fell into his being. His soul was there, catching you, helping you stand, because no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t take care of yourself. You’d never felt this lost, and yet, you felt so at home. Looking into his eyes, you saw home. It wasn’t Frijsenborg Castle, it wasn’t Aarhus it wasn’t even Denmark. It was his soul.

“Thank you” you whispered.

And so a new door was opened for you at the Holland estate, the door to Tom’s room. He told you, nay he commanded you, to wake him up at night no matter how late, if you had a nightmare.

And you did. Every night in fact, you would wake up panic in your blood. You would race to Tom’s room and wake him up. He would hold you in his arms until the tears stopped. Then he would hand over his bed to you, whilst he would sleep on the couch. You felt horrible whenever you woke him up, it was defeat. But you still did, because of your realization in the gym that you couldn’t battle all of your demons on your own.

-

Your room had a walk-in closet. It was behind a set of glass double doors. Most of your clothes were in here. Rows, upon rows of shoes, mostly heals, lined one wall. Dresses in every colour of the rainbow hang from a hangers. You had so much clothes. You had so many jeans, jeans in every shade of blue, mom jeans, skinny jeans, boyfriend jeans, flare bottom jeans, jean shorts, ripped jeans, denim skirts, ripped denim skirts, DIY style denim skirts, embroidered denim jeans and skirts and shorts. You had jewelry enough to start your own jewelry shop.

You were standing in the middle of your closet. You were wearing a silk robe and you were in the middle of an outfit crisis.

Someone knocked on the door to your room, and you absentmindedly shouted for them to enter.

Tom looked around your room. When he couldn’t see you, he took a glance at the closet. The glass doors were open. There you were, in a black silk robe that only just hid any naughty bits. It had large lace paneling, but nothing that wasn’t PG. He couldn’t help but admire your beautiful form for a moment. He then shook his head and walked over to lean against the doorframe to the closet.

“All this fucking clothes” you muttered. “And I still have no clue what to wear on my first day of school…”

Tom laughed lightly.

“I liked the red dress you wore at Othonas” he said, the image of the red bow flashing before his eyes.

You gave him a look.

“I burned that dress.” You said waving him off. “Besides, that was a cocktail dress and I can’t wear a cocktail dress to school, I’d look like a lunatic!”

“It doesn’t matter what you wear Y/N, everything looks good on you.” Tom smiled.

That now familiar tingle crept down your spine.

You glanced back at the 24 year old boy. Right now he really did look just like a boy. He looked like the kind welcoming boy who had held your crying form in the middle of the night for the past few days. Only, right now, he was smiling. He was never smiling at night.

“So what are you here for?” you asked.

“I have some business to take care of tomorrow, it requires me to make a trip in the morning, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school? I’m going that way anyway.”

“Tom…”

“I mean, you’ll stand out no matter what. You’re Danish, you have the longest hair on the planet, you’re older than most of the other students and you’re the most beautiful girl to ever set foot on Oxford, why not go big and get a ride by an older guy in a red convertible?”

You fought back a blush.

“You know I was trying to go for the ‘normal student’ look” you smiled.

“You’re way too hot for that to work” Tom said without even thinking.

“Excuse me Holland?” you laughed.

Tom turned bright pink.

“Please don’t kill me Y/N…” he said with a weak smile.

“Maybe I’ll just stab you the next time I get a ‘nightmare’” you said making quotation marks around nightmare.

That comment made Tom’s head race. Was that for real? Like not the strangling part, the other part, the suggestion that you didn’t come to his room because of nightmares, but if not for the nightmares then why? Tom’s mind was running loose imagining all sorts of unrealistic reasons.

“I’m kidding” you laughed. “Yes please Tom I’d love a ride to school tomorrow.”

“Great!” Tom smiled a tad bit nervous that a blush might be peeking through. “Really though Y/N, you could pick anything in here and it would look amazing. Don’t stress so much about it, just pick whatever you’d feel comfortable in. I know that whatever you chose will be perfect.”

-

“Fuck… fucking shit fuck fuck…” you muttered as you closed the door to the passenger seat of the car.

As Tom had promised the day earlier, it was a red convertible. He was already sitting in the driver’s seat. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a big wide smile.

“You’re not telling me that the most dangerous spy in Denmark, who has 27 people written in red in her ledger, is scared on her first day of school?” Tom said looking over at you.

You had settled for mom jeans a red shirt and matching sneakers.

“I would rather have to seduce a Central European mob boss than this shit…” you mumbled.

“Why don’t you just pretend it’s a job you’re working? You have four years and the goal is to not die or reveal who you really are?” Tom said as he drove out of the driveway.

“The longest job I’ve ever worked was three weeks.” You said fidgeting with your bracelet. “And all these people are my age or younger, I’m used to old creepy men. I don’t even know how to seduce someone my age”

Tom roared with laughter.

“So the 22 year old Demitri was and old creepy man huh?”

“Well he sure as hell was disgusting…” you muttered

“Y/N, just relax okay? You’ve got this! Besides you spent what three or four weeks having me convinced you were a submissive girl, who wore sundresses.” Tom turned right onto the road. “If you could convince me of that, then this is gonna be easy”

“I don’t know Tom…”

“You could also just say fuck it, down a couple shots of vodka in front of them and be the badass girl you really are” Tom shrugged.

There was silence in the car for a moment whilst you contemplated that idea. The roof was up whilst you were still out of town but when Tom slowed down to drive into town he took it down.

“Tom what if they don’t like me? What if I don’t like them? What if they think I’m odd? I don’t wanna spent four years of my life not having any friends! Oh god… what if I don’t find anyone to have lunch with?” the concerns fell out of your mouth like rapid-fire. “Oh god Tom will you have lunch with me?”

“Will I what?” Tom glanced at you quickly.

“Will you please have lunch with me today? Just so I don’t have to think about finding someone to have lunch with me? I really don’t wanna be alone” You looked at the boy with the brown curls in desperation.

“Sure, but Y/N don’t you wanna get to know people?”

“They probably won’t like me anyway; no one wants to sit with the freaky Danish girl with the disgustingly long hair…”

Tom sighed.

“Y/N they will love you, I’m sure of it, and if they are idiotic enough to believe that they are somehow raised above you, well then you know that I’ll be around at lunch okay?” he assured you. “And your hair is beautiful okay?”

You were silent, fidgeting with your bracelet as if stopping would send you into a panic. Thinking about it, it probably would do just that.

Then Tom started to giggle.

“I can’t believe that the girl my best friend says is definitely here to bring me down, is this scared of school”

“Oh shut up!” you blushed. “Besides if I wanted to bring you down you’d already be on your knees beggin’ for mercy”

“I have no doubts about that” Tom sent you a smile.

Tom pulled up on a parking lot, and though a fair amount of people ignored you, there were quite a few sending you odd glances. Who was this girl? A few people could even recognize Tom as someone they’d seen with the prime minister on TV once.

“See you at lunch, darling!” Tom said as you closed the car door to start your first day at Oxford.

-

“Oh my god…” you sat down in Tom’s red convertible, it was around noon. “I bummed it… completely… fucked it up.”

“What happened?” Tom asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“There were some nice people, but I didn’t understand their jokes at all, so I tried coming with my own, but I realized too late that the punch line only worked in Danish…” you buried you face in your hands in shame.

Tom laughed.

You glared at him.

A couple of short minutes later Tom pulled up at the side of the road next to a café. You had told him all the awkward details of the joke gone wrong, and he was teasing you about it.

“Oh shut up you idiot and let me have my last meal in peace before I kill myself out of embarrassment” you said as you took a cup of coffee and a sandwich from the server behind the desk.

“OH! Hey! Y/N, right?” a voice called out.

 You turned around. Four of your new classmates were sitting around a rectangular table in the corner.

“Good lord!” you said in surprice. “Yes, I-I’m Y/N”

“Well come sit with us!” it was the mousy haired girl who spoke.

You glanced at Tom wanting him to come up with an excuse, but he just smiled cheekily at you and walked towards the students.

“Well, well, well! Who is this?” the mousy haired girl asked looking at Tom.

“I’m Tom Holland nice to meat you” He shook her hand politely.

“I’m Poppy” the mousy haired girl said.

Everyone took turns shaking hands with Tom.

There was a raven haired girl named Angelica, an olive skinned boy named Daniel and a broad boy with a beard and a funny accent named Jared. 

“Tom Holland ya say?” Jared asked. “That the same Tom Holland as on the telly?”

Tom nodded apologetically.

“No way! You’re Tom Holland?” Angelica exclaimed “Wild, I always imagined someone old and fat”

“Don’t be disappointed Angelica, that’s exactly what he is!” you laughed.

“Oh yeah ya like 24 or somethen’ righ’?” Jared said.

“He is!” you said with a smile. “I mean look at him he’s got one foot in the grave already!”

There was an awkward pause, then you realized.

“It’s a Danish expression…” you whispered.

“Anyway!” Poppy smoothed over. “24 you say? So you like know all of life’s secrets?”

Tom laughed.

“Yeah,” Daniel said. “What does love feel like?”

Tom began to choke on his coffee and started coughing.

“Depends on what kind of love we’re talking about” Tom said in a raspy voice 

“Romantic love, you fool! I know what family love feels like, I wasn’t neglected” Daniel said.

“Wouldn’t know mate” Tom said taking a sip of his coffee.

You might have been imagining things, but you swore you saw a slight blush creep up his face.

“What about you Y/N? I mean, you’re the second eldest here…” Poppy said eyeing you and Tom as if she was trying to piece something together. “Daniel is 19 but the rest of us are 18… ‘cept Angelica she 17”

Daniel sat up straight as if to live up to the high standards of being 19, Angelica just shrugged.

“Well I thought I was in love…” your mouth took over before your brain could stop it. “But then he called me a worthless tramp. That’s how I learned the difference between love and abuse”

Tom stiffened at your words. He knew exactly who you were talking about and he felt sick even thinking that you had ever believed to be in love with that disgusting creature.

“Shit Y/N, what did you do? Tell me you slapped him!” Angelica said with enthusiasm.

“I did.” You smiled.

“I was there,” Tom said looking at you. “It was glorious”

Angelica cheered.

“Wait was it like when Hermione hit Malfoy in Prisoner of Azkaban?” Poppy asked.

“Oh no, it was better!” Tom Smiled. “She even burned her name into his back afterwards, it was beautiful!”

“Shut up! You’re making me sound like a lunatic!” You laughed

All the students laughed, not sensing the truth. The angel of a girl in front of them couldn’t possibly be that violent.

Jared looked from you to Tom before speaking.

“So, how do ya kno’ each otha?” He asked.

“Daddy is a business man and he has collaborated with Tom a bit, the families have known each other for years.” You explained.

“So you two, like, grew up togetha or somethin’?” Poppy asked.

“Oh no! We actually only met this summer, daddy doesn’t involve me much in his business”

(“No one is gonna pick up on the fact that Y/N literally calls her dad for daddy?” Daniel asked no one in particular.)

“But your families are friends?” Poppy looked lost.

“Well I was starting Oxford and daddy is overprotective, so he only wanted me to live somewhere with people that he trusted, and he trusts the Holland family”

“Wait, you live at his house?” Angelica asked pointing from you to Tom.

“She has a room at my estate, yes” Tom nodded.

“Fuck Y/N you life is wild!” Angelica looked at you in awe.

Jared clenched his jaw looking at Tom.

“Wait are you two dating?” Daniel asked.

You both shook your heads no.

“Great ‘cuz I would like a piece of that” Daniel said eyeing Tom.

“Sorry buddy, I don’t swing that way” Tom said.

Luckily Poppy had chosen this moment to look at the clock and horridly declare that you had to get back to campus.

“You know, we were planning a trip into town this Friday if you two wanna join?” Poppy asked you and Tom.

You were preparing to decline, but before you could, Tom said yes and told Poppy that he would take his friend Harrison as well and that Tom would make sure everyone would get a ride to town.

“Really?” You asked him as you closed the door to his convertible “You sure you wanna go out drinking with kids 6 years younger than you?”

“If it gets you to socialize” Tom Shrugged.

Tom looked at you for a moment.

“You don’t have to worry about people liking you, there will always be someone who doesn’t like you, but that’s just life.” Tom said. “You can’t win everyone, and that’s okay, ‘cuz you won’t be alone, I’ve got your back”

You felt a bit odd. You looked at Tom without saying anything, something was up with him right now but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it.

“Fuck Y/N, Harrison would kill me if he heard me saying this, but I feel like I know you” Tom looked into your eyes and you suddenly became aware of how close he was. “I’ve seen the sparkle in your eyes but I’ve also seen the darkness, and nothing has ever been more beautiful than those two sides. I mean you can’t tell me I’m completely alone in this?”

Suddenly he was very close, just a few centimeters.

“Tom, I-I’m sorry, you might feel like you know me, but I know nothing about you at all… I mean everything I know I’ve read in daddy’s file on you.” You pulled away.

Tom didn’t lean back. The voice in his mind that lately had been sounding a lot like Harrison was telling him to ask about what was in his file. 

“I have three brothers, two of which are twins. My mom’s name is Nicola but we call her Nikki. I have a dog named Tessa but she’s too little to come to the estate yet so she lives with my parents. I’ve never eaten strawberries with milk, though I would like to some time, preferably with you. I was born I London. I have killed people myself though not as many as you. Haz and I have been friends for as long as I can remember.” Tom was blabbering on and tears were forming in your eyes. “Haz knew my father was in this business before I-“

“Tom stop.” You hushed. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to work… I-I’m supposed to learn all this shit the hard way, one fact at a time”

This felt so wrong, so rushed. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. You felt something for sure, but this was just too much. As if getting to know someone was only about knowing trivia about them. Knowing someone’s favorite colour didn’t equal to _actually_ knowing someone. You couldn’t get to know someone this way. It just felt so wrong.

Tom only now saw the tears forming in your eyes. He leaned back. He didn’t say anything the entire way back to the university.

“When do you want me to pick you up?” he asked carefully as you opened the door.

“Don’t worry about me Tom, I’ll catch a cab, wouldn’t want you to miss any important meetings because of me …”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 every hit makes my day a lil better <3


End file.
